A Day in February
by Jellybob 15
Summary: This is about Tea going on a date with Yami on Valentine's Day. Pretty straightforward, pairing: Yami
1. Driven About Belief

Disclaimer: Still thinking of a plan to own YGO.

A/N: I've decided to go in yet another direction with my Yami/Tea stories. Umm...there's really nothing to say about this, except the fact that it may be a little OOC. I apologize, but it seemed that their OOC-ness fit the story better. Please tell me what you think....thanks much.

__

blah blah will serve as the internet conversation between Yugi and Tea.

****

Title: _A Day in February _

****

Chapter One: _Driven About Belief_

"What is up with all these Yaoi stories?"

It was one o'clock in the morning and Tea Gardner was skimming through her favorite site, fanfiction.net, for some new updates or even new stories that were appealing to her. She was in love with Harry Potter, but all her favorite pairings seemed as rare as Dumbledore marrying Harry Potter.

"Wait, scratch that..." Tea whispered as her eyes wandered to a story that had a description of "Harry falling for the head of Hogwarts." She stuck her tongue out at the disturbing storyline and continued her search for anything that had Hermione or her beloved Ron in it.

"Let's see.....Harry and Draco...no....Snape and Harry.....oh my....Hermione.." Her face lightened up, but then fell when she read, "...and Gilderoy Lockhart? What the heck is wrong with these people! Couldn't that be considered pedophile? Ugh...I give up for tonight..."

She stretched one arm and used the other one to rub her sleep-deprived eye. She had been on the internet, really fanfiction.net, for at least three hours. She wouldn't call it an addiction though, it was just something she liked to do....a lot. She yawned and was about to log off when she spotted a Hermione/Draco pairing.

"Hmm....should I?" She pulled the mouse back and forth, trying to resist temptation. "Ohh...just one more.."

The story took at least forty-five minutes to read because it was at least ten chapters long. Leaving a review, she broke her promise about reading just _one _more story. It seemed that the ten chapter story left her craving for more. She _needed_ to read more.

"Darn, I need _Fic_otrol." She whispered, remembering a site that had some ways to limit the amount of stories you read. Named Fictotrol, it would cut down your cravings or just stop them altogether. She laughed, knowing that it was going to take more than Ficotrol to reduce her hunger for fanfiction.

__

*Ding!*

"Huh?" She minimized her fanfiction window to see an instant message that read, _"Hello there!"_

"Who's duelist4life16? Wait, I think that's Yugi...."

__

Yugi?

He was typing. _Yeah, what are you doing up so late?_

__

I should be asking you the same question....

Lol.....I'm just reading some stories...

__

Yaoi?

__

O________o__

She laughed at his response. _I see you don't swim in untested waters._

__

No, it's more like not making the "U" turn, if you know what I mean.

__

Huh? She didn't catch his drift.

__

Like, you're walking straight and then you go the other way...

__

Ohh....Yugi! I think ff.net is turning you in to a pervert.

__

Hey, you're the one that introduced me to it

She gasped and started typing, _anyway, *growls* watcha reading?_

__

One of your fics..

__

Ra, save your soul.

__

They're not that bad, he continued to type, _oh...by the way...Happy Valentine's Day._

She looked at her clock, which read two in the morning.

"Wow, I completely forgot..." She whispered, though she knew she wanted to forget about the holiday. After all, it only reminded her of something, rather somebody, she wanted to spend it with, but probably would never get the chance to. They were centuries apart_, literally_. Being once the Pharaoh of Egypt, he probably had a lot on his mind. She set the record straight that none of these thoughts involved her.

__

Tea?

She looked at his instant message. _Sorry, ummm....you too._

__

Everything alright?

She sighed sadly to herself. _Yes, everything is just dandy._

__

Really?

__

Yeah, why?

__

'cause I wanted to know if maybe..uhhh...forget it..

"Oh no....I hope he wasn't thinking about asking me out..." She started remembering the time Joey told her how Yugi felt about her. Though it was slightly obvious to her, she never confronted Yugi about it because she would always see him as a friend. She hoped he wouldn't take it personally if she turned him down. After all, Yugi was her mentor and the person she looked up to. She would tell him that one day, if the time ever came.

__

You can tell me anything, Yugi.. She pushed, even though she was afraid of his answer.

__

Well, he stopped, but then continued typing, _maybe you could spend the day with Yami tomorrow_

"What!?" Tea's heart stopped as she read that last line. "Spend...the...day with..._Yami_?"

__

Why, what's up? Her hands were trembling as she typed.

__

I can't really say right now because he's reading my thoughts...

Tea just stared at the computer screen. _How do you know?_

__

....because he's already arguing with me about doing something tomorrow with you.

She laughed, reminiscing about the time she went on a date with Yami. He amazed her with his mysterious past and his knowledge of Egypt. Oh, and how could she forget! He battled Johnny Steps so she wouldn't have to go on a date with the fruit cake. It had to be one of the highs of Battle City.

__

Tell him that it's rude to pry into other people's thoughts.

Hehehehe....I think he read your message.

__

Why?

__

He went back into his soul room...

She laughed, but then remembered about what he said before. _Umm...so can you tell me why?_

__

Okay, but promise me you won't get mad...

She shrugged her shoulders, knowing she could never get mad at Yugi. _I promise_

__

Well...I kinda got this inclination that you...like him..

Tea froze in her seat. _How did you...know?_

__

It's....just the way you look at him...

__

What do you mean? Sleep didn't become a factor after these realizations.

He was typing, _I can see you when Yami is in control through our soul room. Though he's usually not aware that you're looking at him, I can tell...and...your eyes reveal that you...well...you like him. Please don't get mad at me for telling you this._

"Wow..." All this time she actually thought she was getting away with it. She didn't think at all that Yugi was watching her through Yami. It was kind of creepy in one way, but it also relieved her that he knew how she felt about her other half. She hoped he wasn't upset that Yami took the place in her heart and not...him.

__

No, I'm not mad...just very...shocked.

__

^___^' _You sure?_

__

Yes, I could never be mad at my little munchkin

__

No, he continued to type, _Not that stupid name Joey gave me.._

The gang went to get something to eat for breakfast at some local restaurant and they served munchkins as an appetizer. As Joey picked one up, he started comparing the munchkin to Yugi. The conclusion he came to was that munchkins were frosted. Joey and her had adopted the name for Yugi ever since.

__

It's so cute though...

__

Grrr...

She chuckled, wishing that she was on the phone to hear him growl. _Yeah..._

__

Anyway, getting back to topic, would you want to go out with him?

Tea stopped laughing and read what he typed in. _Yes, but do you mind?_

__

No, I think it would be good for him. It seems he never has fun, besides when he is dueling.

__

No, I mean, do **you **mind? She wanted to know how Yugi felt about her going out with Yami.

He didn't type in anything for at least a minute. _I'm fine with it._

__

Yugi...

__

Really, I want you two to enjoy yourselves.

Though Tea needed a little more convincing, she typed, _thanks..._

__

^___^ __

__

Should I meet at your house?

__

Yeah.. he continued, _it would take a lot of work to drag him to your house._

Hehehehehe. That was the only thing she could get out.

__

What time do you think?

She yawned and looked at the screen. "Hmm...I think my parents are leaving the house at noon..."

__

I'd say about one o'clock..

Though she was tired, excitement kept her awake.

__

Okay, that should be fine.

She yawned again_. Wow, I'm really tired._

__

Go to bed, he responded quickly.

__

I can't....someone's keeping me up.

__

Well, I'll let you go then.

She smiled. J/k, but I am tired.

__

Then just call me b4 you come over...

__

Sounds good..

__

Good night.

She smiled. _Good night, Yugi._

Before she signed off, she typed in _thank you _and then logged off her computer. She wore a smile on her face as she twirled her seat around and stood up to feel the drowsiness, she had been putting off, take effect. As she climbed up the creaky stairs, she could hear the sound of her parents snoring with the TV playing the news. She walked into their room to turn off the television and then she walked to her room and turned on the light. As usual, her room was messy, or as her mom would say, "looked like a tornado went through this place." She only shrugged her shoulders and closed the light, silently finding her way to her bed.

As she nestled into her sheets, she still couldn't believe what had happened. It was almost too good to be true, like tomorrow she would wake up to find out that she never had that conversation with Yugi. She frowned inwardly and closed her eyes to block the negative thoughts. Soon, though, she found herself in a peaceful slumber.

****

~The Next Day~

"What am I going to wear?"

If her mom thought a tornado went through her room before, Tea didn't want to think of what she thought of it now. Clothes were thrown from the closet onto the bed, dresser, chair, and made a colorful carpet for the floor. Her bed wasn't made and her _once _organized closet was a disaster area.

"Okay, maybe this...with...this?" She raised a red skirt and yellow shirt to eye-level. It was one of the best outfits she wore during Battle City. The only problem with this outfit would be finding the boots and the matching purse. "Ugh....wait...there's one boot...."

As she lifted one of the boots out of a pile of clothes, she heard her mom yell, "honey! We're leaving!"

"What?" Tea looked at her clock to see that it read 11:58 in the morning. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Tea!? Did you hear me?" Her mom called from downstairs.

Tea rushed to her door and opened it to yell, "OKAY MOM! HAVE FUN!"

Once Tea heard the front door close, she turned away from her door and looked around the room. "Alright, I have about an hour to find what I am going to wear, take a shower, wash-up, grab something to eat, and lock all the doors to the house before I leave. Okay, break!" She clasped her hands together and set to work.

****

~Later~

"Oh no," Tea looked at her watch, which read about 12:46pm. "I forgot that I have to call Yugi."

She grabbed her bag and raced downstairs toward the kitchen phone. There, she dialed Yugi's number and listened for an answer."Game Shop," a voice answered.

Tea smiled, knowing that Yugi had answered. "Hey, it's Tea."

"Hey, I was getting worried you wouldn't call."

Yeah, like Tea would miss an opportunity to go on a date with Yami. "Sorry, I kinda got a late start."

"No problem," he sighed, "he's ready whenever you are."

Ra, that sounded weird. "Okay then, Yugi, I should be there in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!" She chirped as she placed the phone down and gave a joyful sigh.

__

"It wasn't too good to be true..."

****

~Game Shop~

"Stupid nerves," Tea whispered as she stopped in front of the Game Shop.

Just the thought of being next to the King of Games made her whole body tremble.

"Okay," she pushed the door open to see Yugi's Grandpa working at the cash register.

Once the bells above the door chimed, he looked up and smiled at her entrance. "Good afternoon."

"Hello," the door closed behind her. "How are you?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "did you come in for my joke of the day?"

She tried not to laugh. "I was actually looking for Yugi."

"Oh, I'll call him," he slightly turned away from her, "by the way, what do you call twenty blondes in a cereal box?"

"No idea." Grandpa always tried to impress Yugi's friends with a joke.

"Frosted flakes!"

Tea chuckled as he called for Yugi.

"Grandpa?" Yugi yelled from upstairs.

"Ms. Gardner is here..."

"Coming!" She heard Yugi yell again.

Grandpa turned away from the staircase and looked at her, "so, you two going out for Valentine's Day?"

He always had a way to embarrass her. "Something like that."

Before he could say something else, the rumble of feet against stairs could be heard.

"Tea?"

The wall of confidence Tea had built came crashing down once she heard his deep voice echo throughout the room. As her eyes shifted toward his, her knees felt like they were on the verge of collapsing under her. His eyes were one of the many assets that made him...well...hot.

"H...ello." She choked, feeling like a total loser at the moment.

He smiled coolly, which only added to her nervousness. "Yugi says he planned an exciting day for us."

"R-really?" She smacked herself mentally for sounding so lame.

"Yeah," he stepped forward, "should we be going?"

She breathed in deeply. "Sure."

"Have fun, you two!" Grandpa yelled after them.

Tea turned slightly to him and said, "thanks, we will."

As Yami walked ahead of her, she whispered again to herself, "we _definitely_ will."

__

~To be continued...~

Hello, readers. That's all for this chapter. Next chapter is all about their date....so that should be interesting. Again, sorry for the OOC-ness. I'll try to keep them more in character next chapter. Ummm....hopefully I'll get the rest of this up by Valentine's Day. Hopefully....*cough*

Jellybob 15


	2. Choke My Voice

Disclaimer: Still thinking of a plan to own YGO.

A/N: Wow, I'm surprised this story was a hit.....*____* Nevertheless, I'm here to bring you chapter two! Oh, and just in case you're wondering, this chapter has a lot of advanced vocabulary because I'm taking the English Regents next week and I wanted this story to help me with my grammar and vocab.....like a model. Believe me, most of these words I had no idea existed. *_______*

Title: _A Day in February_

Chapter Two: _Choke My Voice_

They had to be at least a block away from the Game Shop when Tea finally got the courage to turn and look at her "date." From the looks of it, he really hadn't changed much since the last time they were together. As usual, he wore a serious smirk, which was accompanied by a pair of intense violet eyes that showed little to no emotion. How she wished she knew what was going on behind his inexplicable eyes! She knew they told a story he wished to tell, but he had the displeasure of comprehending it.

To complete his dauntless look, his jacket and pants were veneering in the color--black--while his undershirt was a dark gray. She would have knighted him a "Goth" if it hadn't been for his millennium puzzle, which animated his complexion with its gold-plated surface.

"Hey Tea, where are we going?" The specimen, that she had been scrutinizing for the past few minutes, radiated a glance onto her petite form. This action, unknown to him, caused her legs to freeze under her, giving no gesticulation to thaw. He only smiled, amused by her uneasiness.

This was no entertaining matter for Tea though. _"Why am I so nervous around him? He probably thinks I'm just like all the other girls in school who practically faint before yelling, 'Oh my God, he's looking at me!' if he takes one glance their way. Ah! I will not belittle myself to the likes of them! Stupid bimbos!"_

"Tea, did you hear me?" He asked, concern perturbing each word.

Aware that her legs were regaining consciousness, Tea walked up to him and boldly turned her head to meet his abstruse eyes_."Alright Tea, now would be a good time to say something." _Too caught up in his stare to say anything, she slowly nodded, washing away the worry in his face.

"Is there....something I should know?" He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry," she found her voice, "it's just....this whole get-together was so sudden and I really have no idea what we are doing."

Not seeing through the real reason she was nervous, Yami answered, "you and me both."

__

"Jeez.....he seems so sad....I really hope he's not upset about going out with me..."

Tea put her right foot ahead of her left and started walking forward, slightly hurt by her thoughts. It seemed that when it came to men, Tea never gave herself the benefit of the doubt. She always thought that she was to blame whenever something went wrong in the relationship.

"Hold on," Tea turned around to see Yami looking down at his puzzle, "Yugi says we should turn right here."

__

"This is romantic...." Tea, who was too caught up in her thoughts, followed Yami without another word. _"It seems like I'm going out with Yugi rather than Yami. I knew this was too good to be true. Hmm...maybe Yugi will let us be once we reach the place."_

"Tea? Can I ask...."

Affixed in her thoughts, Tea didn't realize that her companion had come to a stand-still. Grasping the fact that Yami hadn't completed his sentence, Tea resided from her thoughts, but too late to miss colliding into him. "Ohh...sorry, I was just spaced out-"

"...again." Yami put his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, "am I missing something?"

Tea's cheeks reddened with the closeness shared between Yami and her. _"Ra, how obvious can you be, Tea? You might as well be wearing a sign that says 'I'm in love with you, Stupid!' on your forehead." _Luckily for Tea, however, Yami was no expert at love so he wouldn't pick up any of the conspicuous signs. _"Yugi would though. I bet he's watching me right now and probably wondering how long I can keep this a secret."_

"Maybe we should do this another time." He looked away from her, a glint of sadness in his eyes.

__

"Now look at what I've done! I have to stop thinking about the crush I have on him or else (a.) he'll find out, or (b.) he'll leave me alone on Valentine's Day. I must be comfortable around him the way I used to. Besides, it seems he's going to need me more as a friend than a lover anyway"

Putting her desires behind mentally, Tea touched his hand softly, which brought him to look at her again. "I must be honest with you." _Well, not that honest. _"I've been thinking about the last time we went on a date and how you found out about your past from Isis_." You should be a telemarketer, they lie a lot. _"I was just thinking that if this date would unlock any more secrets that have been buried behind." _Oscar nomination._

He squeezed her hand. "Probably not. As much as I want to find out about my past, Marik is now the only one who can give me the answers."

"...or maybe you can remember them on your own," she frowned, "besides, Marik wouldn't give you the whole truth."

He nodded, but didn't make any attempt to reply.

"Tea! Yugi! Is 'dat you guyz!?"

It was like being in New York. Joey's voice always carried the history and accent of the state with it. As Tea turned around to meet blonde, she was surprised to see two blondes blind her view. The blonde that she knew as her friend was wearing his usual pair of blue jeans with a white shirt that accented his frame. The other blonde, who was also her rival, was surprisingly wearing a red shirt with a black _short_ skirt. Hmm...she wondered if purple was out this summer?

"What are you two doing here?" Tea questioned, raising an eyebrow up.

Mai put a hand on her hip, "is it a crime to take a walk, Tea?" Attitude obviously emphasized in each word.

"No, I was just wondering about the safety of your manicured toe nails."

"Worry about your own, hun." Mai looked her up and down repugnantly.

Noticing an argument brewing, Joey cut in, "yeah, so, err...what are you two doin' here?"

Tea didn't mind his interference.

"Oh...we're on a.." she couldn't find herself to say the word, "...social engagement."

Joey and Mai shared a glance before looking at them again. "You mean a _date_?"

"Yeah....so..." Tea steered away from their suspicious looks, "what do you plan on doing?"

"There's a _Valentine's Day Carnival _at Domino Square." Joey answered, looking at Mai.

Once Joey finished his sentence, Yami's puzzle started to glow furiously.

"What's up with that?" Joey said, pointing to his puzzle.

"It's Yugi," he turned to Tea, "apparently we're going to the same venue."

Tea raised an eyebrow as Joey bent his head to look the puzzle "eye" to eye. She was about to say something when Joey waved at the puzzle and said, "hey Yug! I took your advice as you can see. I was going to-" Mai pulled him up before he could embarrass Yami anymore.

"Stop being an idiot."

"Yes, slavemaster," he grumbled solemnly.

She smiled as Yami and Tea sweat dropped. "You got that right."

****

~Later~

"Whoa, this place is awesome!" Joey yelled, looking around the place excitedly.

Tea and Yami nodded agreeably, while Mai only made a "hmph" sound.

"Alright! I call bumper cars first!" He yelled, obviously unaware that he was catching stares.

"Don't pee your pants now," Mai mumbled imperturbably.

Joey stopped, but then started jumping around. "Speaking of peeing, I gots to drop the Cosby kids off at the pool!"

A/N: O_____o Hope no one found that inappropriate...it just fit Joey's character.

Mai only sighed and walked after him, leaving Yami and Tea alone. "Joey is so..."

"....corporeal?"

Tea quirked an eyebrow up, "whatever that word was, I agree."

He laughed, making Tea stop and look at him delicately. _"That's the first time I made him laugh all day. I wonder if he's starting to warm up to me? Whatever it is, I hope we have a good time here. This place does seem promising." _She turned her head to spot a Tunnel of Love. _"...and romantic."_

"So, a carnival is basically a collection of rides and other forms of entertainment?"

Tea turned to look at him, "yeah, mostly."

"Intriguing." He said as they walked around the parkland.

"Very," she added as she pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

__

"Well....at least Yugi picked a good spot."

Tea was about to ask him something, when she noticed that he was no longer by her side.

"Yami?" She turned around to see him staring at a cotton candy stand. "What's wrong?"

He pointed at the flocculent substance. "They make cotton....into candy?"

Tea couldn't help but laugh at his fatuous question. He only stared at her, unaware that his question was amusing. "Yami, that's only a name given to the candy because it has a cotton-like texture. Believe me, I don't think anyone would buy candy made of cotton."

"I see," he smiled weakly.

Tea only shook her head comically. "So, ummm....what do you wanna do first?"

"I think I'll leave the decision-making up to you." He placed his hands in his pockets quietly.

"Okay," she pointed toward a large spiral bridge, "how about that ride?"

His eyes slightly widened as he heard faint shrieks from a cart on the bridge. "Are you sure its safe?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you, Tea!" He felt slightly hurt by her testing his certitude.

"Then, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the _long _line.

After fifteen minutes had passed, they were finally able to board the "small attachment for transporting," as Yami would call it. Once the employee checked their tickets, Tea cascaded to the front row where she directed Yami to sit right next to her. Soon, the same man that had checked their tickets pulled a large bar over their knees and requested that Yami remove his puzzle while the cart is in motion. "Sir, we are not responsible for items that are lost during the-"

"Am I really supposed to believe that..._rare hunter_!"

Tea touched Yami's shoulder gently to comfort him. "It's his job to ask that question."

"Oh," he turned to look at the man, "carry on then."

Tea chuckled as the man stepped back nervously and yelled to the rest of the passengers, "you are now aboard the _Domino Coaster_, remember to keep all hands and feet in the cart while the ride is in motion. If you are pregnant or have back problems, we ask you kindly to step down. Again, we are not responsible for items that may be lost during the ride." He slightly turned his head to Yami. "The ride will begin shortly."

"Are you ready?" Tea asked as she placed her hands on the bar.

"Doesn't matter now," Yami said as the coaster jolted forward.

"Hold on," she advised as the cart guided them slowly on the bridge.

"What?" He didn't see why she was so excited. "This isn't so baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd!"

****

~Later~

"That was GREAT!" She turned to Yami, "are you feeling alright?"

"Never better," he answered, although his stomach was still uneasy from being thrown upside down and sideways at a rapid pace. "Do you mind if we sit down for a couple of minutes?" She nodded as they sat outside of a small ice cream parlor.

"Sure you're okay?" she asked, but added, "I'm sorry if I forced you into something you couldn't handle."

He shook his head. "No, it was highly entertaining for only a few minutes."

"Yeah, roller coasters are usually-"

"Can I get ya'll anything?" A uniformed woman with blonde hair smiled down at them.

Tea turned to Yami, "would you like a soda to soothe your stomach?"

"That would be nice," he smiled as the waitress took out a pad and pen. "Coke, please."

"Alright," she turned to look at Tea, "you too?"

"Yes, thank you."

She put her pad in her apron and smiled at the two of them sweetly. "Be right back."

"Yeah..." Tea rested her head in her hands. "So.."

Yami turned to look at her, noticing the true vibrancy of her blue eyes as they shined triumphantly in the sunlight. "Thanks for taking me out today. I...don't really get out too much, but I'm not complaining. It's just....nice to be out for a change."

"I understand," she smiled.

The woman came back around with their sodas. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Tea said as the woman placed the bill on the table.

"No problem," she looked at them. "By the way, you two make a great couple."

As Tea sipped her soda through a straw, she almost choked on the contents that were halfway down her throat. _"Yami and I? A great couple?" _Yami only nodded at the waitress as she walked by nonchalantly. "We do make a great couple. We share the same interests and activities."

__

"Thanks be to Ra that he has no idea what the waitress really meant." Tea twirled her straw around, trying her best not to blush. It seemed that the feelings she had been putting off had suddenly taken over once again. "We do have a couple of common interests."

"You remind me of someone from my past, but it's still a blur."

A/N: *cough* His wife *cough*

"You'll remember." She put a hand on his reassuringly.

"I know," he tightened his grip around her hand, "especially when I have you to help."

She couldn't help blushing at the comment. "You will always have me to help."

That's when something flashed across his eyes. Tea couldn't put her finger on it, but it looked a lot like_..."appreciation? Fondness? Affection? Maybe a little adoration. Oh yes! I am soooo in the zone." _She laughed at herself for acting like an idiot. After all, could he ever..._love her?_

"Hey, what's going on over there?"

It seemed that a crowd had circled themselves around a tall ruler that had a bell decorating the top. "Wanna go check it out?" He nodded as she pulled out her purse to pay the contemptible bill. Once she placed the money on the table, Yami brought himself to his feet.

Tea followed shortly, forcing herself through the crowds of people that had been entertained with what looked like two men arguing over something with the game. As they got closer, Tea realized that one of the men was Joey. The other looked like the owner of the game.

"This game is rigged and I want my money back!"

"I'm sorry, but that is not possible."

Joey grabbed the man by the collar. "Why is that?"

The man pulled Joey away. "One, you have no proof. Two, no cash returns."

"I may have some proof." The owner and Joey looked over to a man with tri-colored hair.

"Yami!" Mai and Joey yelled as he stepped forward.

"What proof do you have?" The owner looked at him suspiciously.

Unknown to the rest of them, the eye of Horus seared through Yami's forehead as he looked the game up and down.

"There!" Yami pointed a finger toward the bell, "you manipulated the game by shielding the bell with a block of wood so no one could hit beyond that point." Everyone gasped, even the owner, at Yami's statement.

"How...no...you...couldn't of...!" The owner stepped back in horror.

Yami only wore a confident look as the owner went through a paroxysm.

"Nice going Yug...I mean, Yami!"

Joey turned to the owner, who yelled, "okay! You win! What do you want from me!?"

"My money back....and that nice little Harpy's Pet Dragon for my girl!"

The owner nodded, "yes, sir."

As the four walked away boastfully, Mai whispered, "since when did I become your girl?"

"Since now," he smiled, "Mai, will ya be my girlfriend?"

She smiled cheerfully as she hugged Joey. "Of course, stupid."

Tea and Yami only looked on, trying not to come in eye contact with one another. _"They look so happy. I wonder if...Yami and I will ever be like that. Probably not, but that's what dreams and sublimates are for." _She smiled as Joey gave Yami a thumbs-up sign.

"Thanks again, man."

Yami nodded as Joey looked around, "hey, it smells like up-dog here."

"What's up-dog?" Tea asked as he smiled.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?"

A/N: Another gay joke, I know. *sigh*

"If we're going to be together, you better cut the stupid jokes." Mai advised strictly.

Joey cowered behind Tea, afraid of Mai's wrath.

"What do we plan on doing now?" Yami asked, trying to change the mood.

"Joey went on almost every ride, so there's really nothing _to_ do."

"Hehehehehe.....there's still the _tunnel of love_."

Mai blushed unusually. "Really, Joey? You would go with me?"

"Yeah," he looked over to Tea and Yami, "you wanna come?"

Tea gave Joey a _"I'm going to kill you for asking that!"_ look.

"Errrr....isn't that for courted people?" Yami asked innocently.

Joey avoided Tea's glare. "Actually, it's for people who are insanely in love."

Yami looked over to Tea, who had put her head in her hands embarrassingly. "uhh...Tea?"

"Yes," she straightened herself up.

"Would you want to go?" He caught up with what he said, "as _friends_."

"Umm...no...I'm kind of tired." She lied.

"Good," Joey smiled, pulling out some cotton candy. "Can you hold this?"

Tea broke into a smile, while Yami started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked, obviously not getting the joke.

"A little while ago, Yami thought that cotton candy was really made of cotton."

"Yeah," he smirked, "like they would make cotton into candy."

"Actually, there is edible underwear."

A/N: AHHHH! Mental picture!

"JOEY!" Mai and Tea yelled at the top of their lungs, leaving Yami confused.

"Come on mister! No _tunnel of love _for you!"

Yami and Tea sweat dropped as Joey was pulled by the skin of his ear. "Edible under-"

"Don't ask!" Tea interrupted, blushing furiously.

After a moments silence, Tea looked over to Yami. "I don't know about you, but my energy is drained."

"Yeah," he nodded, "that roller contraption really finished me off."

Tea smiled. "For the record, it's roller coaster."

He nodded. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, unless you want to carry me." She was about to smile when he actually pulled her into his arms.

A/N: *faints* Oh no...I have to write the rest of the story...

"I was..." She lost her words once she turned to look up at him. "...kidding."

"Oh," he placed her on the ground again, "sorry...I think I'm 'joke-challenged,' as Yugi would say."

Still encompassed in his eyes, she nodded as they walked out of the park.

****

~Later~

"Thanks for walking me home."

He leaned on her door frame. "You're welcome."

"Did you have a decent time?"

He nodded, "I really did enjoy myself. Thank you, again."

"Are you still mad at Yugi for setting us up?"

"No," he looked down, "I'm glad he did. I really feel like I know you better than when I did before."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded again. "I really feel like I can trust you with my full heart and soul."

"Really?" She blushed, "I feel the same way, though you're so distant."

"I really wish I wasn't, Tea, I just can't...be as open as I want."

"It's alright," she smiled, "one day you will be able to."

"You've never lost faith, have you?"

She shook her head. "Enter Magician of Faith."

"What?" He quirked an eyebrow up, "you...remember that duel?"

"I always have." She sighed, "I just didn't think it was a big deal to tell you."

"I....wow..." He pushed himself off the wall, "you're not supposed to remember things from the Shadow Realm, but you....you're a special case. I don't know why I haven't noticed this before." She laughed when he said "special case." It sounded as if she belonged in a mental ward.

"See, I told Yugi that you didn't know everything that goes around in Domino."

He looked at her. "No, I don't."

Another silence hit them at full speed.

"Would you....want to go out again?" He fumbled with his words. "Maybe...next weekend?"

"Oh my...he's asking me out? Me?"

"I....yes." She spat out before even thinking about it.

"Okay," he descended down the stairs. "I guess I'll see you in school."

"You're just going to let him go!?"

"I..umm..wait!" He stopped as she walked toward him.

__

"Bring home the gold, Tea..."

She bit her lip, "good night."

Before he could say anything, she quickly brushed her lips against his and pulled away....flustered. He looked at her, no expression drawn on his face. As she stared at him more directly, he looked deep in thought. _"I hope I didn't do anything I shouldn't have."_

That's when a smile caressed his face, arousing joy and ardor within his eyes. "I remember..."

****

~The End~

__

Yeah...that's it. I hope ya'll got the end. Happy Valentine's Day!!!!


End file.
